


The Price of Honor

by RiahStormsong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Space Australia, because I said so, fair warning, like lots of other tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiahStormsong/pseuds/RiahStormsong
Summary: What if, when Order 66 went out, the clones didn't follow through? What if, instead, they decided to kill themselves as opposed to their Jedi?And what if the Force said, "Yeah, no. That's not happening." and dropped the clones into our world long enough to grow back up into the terrifying adults that they are...only with Earth style values and stupidity...
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315016) by [RedSova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova). 



> This is a prompt from RedSova, (and truthfully, it could have been a fic itself) that I adopted. also first fic in...years so constructive criticism would be appreciated. I'm going to try to post one a week (life willing). if there is a specific reincarnated clone you want to see, let me know and I'll do my best.

They were in pain. Their Darling Children, who They loved, were killing themselves. The Dark One tried to control them. Tried to force them to kill their friends, family, other half's. Tried to force the Order on them, when they knew what the Light Ones were to them.

They had tried so hard to reach the Light Ones, to convince the Light Ones to listen to Them. But the Light Ones couldn't hear Their call. Couldn't see that They had given them their other half's to help them find their way to Balance.

They tried with Their Chosen, but the Light Ones tried to force Him into their mold. The Dark One tried now to trick Him into Falling. Into becoming a Dark One like him. Their Chosen wouldn't though. Not now. Not with His brothers killing themselves to protect Him and the other Light Ones.

Their Darling Children had been Their last resort. Binding many to the Light Ones. Others to Leaders of the Stars They Dwelt In. Some to each other. The rest to those who were Worthy of them. But the Light Ones never noticed. The Leaders were wary of others finding out. Many Children didn't speak of their bonds with each other. And many more never found their other among the stars before they fell.

And now they were killing themselves.

They gathered all of Their Children to Them as they became One with Them. As the ones on the battlefields of the Stars struck themselves down. As the ones in the Great Metal World That No Longer Had Life struck down as many of the Dark Ones allies as they could before killing themselves. As the ones on the Place of Their Birth destroyed the whole of the city, to ensure that none of their siblings could be used to hurt the Light Ones.

They mourned for Their Children. This should not have happened to them. The Light Ones were discovering the Truth now, as the collected Their fallen Children for burial. The truth of what They had Given them. And of what the Dark One had Taken in his quest for Power he Did Not Deserve.

The Light Ones were Falling, now, one by one, from Anger and Pain and Loss. Falling closer to the Dark in a desire to End the Dark One. To ensure he couldn't Harm another like he Harmed them. They were Falling closer to the Balance that they needed to hold. Just on the side of Dark, but still holding desperately to the Light so they didn't become like the Dark One.

They would fail.

Sooner or later they would Fall fully to the Dark. Their PainFearLossAnger to Great. Without their other half's...but That was an idea wasn't it? They couldn't bring Their Children back to the Living just like that. It violated Their Own Laws. But...

They turned Their Gaze to the Elsewhere that existed Outside of Their Stars. Reached to Another like Them. And asked. The Other Heard Their Plea and Saw Their Need. The Other agreed to take Their Children, and when the Time came Give them back.

They were relived, though They did not want to give up Their Children. This was best for them though. They could Heal and Learn and Be. So they gave them up to the Other, until they were ready to return. The Other promised to guide, and insure they brought back Things That Could Help for wherever they were placed when they came back.

Satisfied that Their Children would be Looked After, They turned Their Attention to the Stars They Guarded. They needed to find a Home for Their Children. Someplace Safe where they could have time to Adapt before Calling the Fallen Light Ones to them.

Yes. There was much to do.


	2. The Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of searching for each other, the clones are now planning the biggest family reunion in the history of Earth. It backfires slightly.

Cody, brushing black hair from in front of hazel eyes with a tanned hand, was rather done with the situation. Normally he wouldn't mind, but given that all of his siblings were supposed to show up within the next couple of hours or so, he felt rather entitled to being done.

Not that he wasn't excited. This was the first time that all of them would be in the same place. Something he'd spent most of his 26 years dreaming of. He just couldn't figure out why it was his job, and not one of his, literal, hundreds of older siblings. At least the whole of his House had already arrived and was helping him out with set up.

He'd have to ask who's idea it was to rent a field in the middle of nowhere for a week. Not a Bad idea overall, but some of the older siblings had been complaining about having to sleep in a tent. Served them right for not helping out.

A quick glance around let him check on the progress of the different “Packs” of his House. He was more concerned about the ones directly in his Clan, but the others were his responsibility by proxy. All either marking out where the different Houses could set up, or minding the youngest of their siblings and any animals that were brought along.

Two lambs shot past, dragging the leads they'd been tied with. Cody could honestly only shake his head. This was Supposed to be a family reunion, but SOMEONE (and he suspected Pons) decided, since they were all going to be there for a whole week, why not make a festival of it? After all a lot of the younger siblings were involved in 4-H and other sorts of clubs. Why not let them show off to see what they had learned? (And to prove that his House was better at it.)

'And what if something happened tomorrow, Cody?' Pons had exclaimed after details had already been finalized, 'Isn't it useful to know how to tend to livestock without modern conveniences? What if we're plunged into an unexpected war? What if-'

He'd punched Pons before he could go off on a tirade about the end of the modern way of life, or World War 3, or Global Warming, or killer locust plague, or the stores running out of canned food again, or whatever else he felt like weaponizing to get his way.

Cody sort of hated Pons sometimes.

It wasn't helped by the fact that all the other House leaders agreed, he mused silently as he watched one of his sisters make a dive at the trailing rope behind one of the lambs. She missed of course. For all that they were well cared for and used to people, they still enjoyed 'drive people crazy because they can't catch us'. He vaguely heard another sister call something and shake a bucket. She had the immediate attention of every domesticated herbivore in the area.

The lambs were tied better this time. It wouldn't do if one of the other Houses thought they were sloppy, of all things. Just in time too. He could see the other Packs starting to arrive. Clumping together into their Clans as soon as they were close enough. Not to much longer now and for the very first time, they'd all be together. His brothers and sisters and whatever random animals got brought because of Pons's wheedling.

He couldn't wait.

><><><><><><

It'd been a long road, Rennie thought as she led her Pack up the hill, the rest of her House already at the gathering point. Well, her Pack and Hunter's House, technically, since they'd more or less moved in with her Pack. Though how they had a House of four was beyond her. Four would qualify as a small Pack, it took close to a hundred Packs to make a Clan, and needed at least three Clans to form a House. But for all that they lived in the same building, Hunter insisted that his four were a separate House.

Not that she really had room to talk. Packs were fluid in size, as sometimes a member felt like they should be with a different Pack. The Dominick Twins were a good example, as they used to split their time between her Pack and another, until they merged into one Pack, so her primary Pack was larger than average.

Of course, because of the small size, Hunter managed to duck out on kid duties. Most Packs had roughly the same number of kids as they did adults, making sure their youngest siblings were safe and cared for. Cody's had more than was considered normal, but she was blaming two specific Pack member for that. Her own was fairly average, and she was usually able to rope Hunter into babysitting if something happened, but it didn't change the fact that they hadn't taken in any of the kids.

Hunter insisted he had a House though, so...

Completely Cody's problem and not hers.

She heard someone giggling behind her. A short glance revealed that, yes, Hunter's Albino Asshole was flirting with her little sister again. Echo was enjoying the attention, though it looked like her brother was about to blow a gasket.

Right, it was Mostly Cody's problem. Cross was very much so her problem. At least as long as he was flirting with Echo. Hunter just looked faintly amused at the chaos forming behind them.

Traitor.

They continued on through the forest trail, occasionally having to move the odd fallen tree or large rock out of the way of the three wagons they brought, a couple of generators and larger electrical tools that some of her Pack used for work packed carefully inside, in addition to water jugs and heavier food items. After all if this was a Family Reunion/Festival, it was in the spirit of one-upmanship to put on the best display of skills her House had. (The Twins had also packed an alarming amount of saran-wrap, glue, slime, and glitter. And that was just what they'd jammed into the first two wagons. The last one was entirely theirs, packed to the brim, and covered with a tarp. She had no idea what they'd put in there. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.)

And as a bonus, if Cody got huffy about it, she could absolutely blame the whole thing on Pons. Assuming of course that Cody didn't do the same thing. None of their siblings dealt with potential competition well.

“How much further?” One of the 10 year old's, Jayden, asked suddenly. To be fair, he and the other kids were pulling their own weight with the supplies. (Despite multiple offers to carry part of their loads from older siblings. Or to toss them up on one of the horses they brought. Her kids were so stubborn. It made her proud.)

“Not to much farther. About 15 minutes or so.” Echo responded, being closer than Rennie was.

“Oh, good. “ Cross said with an audible smirk. Rennie mentally braced. “Hey Echo, you wanna bunk with me? You know, to conserve space and all.”

Fuck.

“EXSCUSE YOU!?!” Aaaand, there went Gaines. “YOU ARE NOT BUNKING WITH MY SISTER! THAT IS HAPPENING OVER MY DEAD BODY!”

“Technically, each Pack is already sharing a tent to help conserve space.” Terry, the only woman in Hunter's House, muttered from directly behind said man, far to engrossed with whatever she was fiddling with. Sadly, to low for Gaines and Cross to hear.

“Oh, really?” Cross didn't even have the decency to sound embarrassed. “Thought that would have been left up to your sister, not you.”

“NOT HAPPENING, SHITHEAD!”

Rennie didn't even get the chance to turn around to berate Gaines for his language in front of the little's before there was a loud, enthusiastic, high-pitched, “Sit'ead!” coming from her arms.

Everyone froze.

Rennie looked down at the very youngest of all of her siblings. At a year and a half, Timmy was adorable, with pale skin, black hair, and big blue eyes. He had his tiny pack on his back and had been working on a chewy granola bar for the last half hour. She'd barely beaten some of the older Houses at adopting him. He was, after all, the literal baby of the family.

(And the very last one they'd needed to find. The moment he was settled into her Packs home, all of her siblings lost the MustFind that they'd lived with their whole lives.

It was mildly disconcerting.)

She absently noted Hunter pulling the lead for the Clydesdale, who had been dutifully following with a fair amount of the supplies they brought on his back, from her hand as he kept walking. The majority of her Pack (and Hunter's other two House members) scuttled past leading the rest of the horses.

“Good luck.” Jesse muttered as he passed. In retaliation, she immediately passed Timmy off to him. The panicked look was worth it until Trix snagged Timmy already trying to convince to not say that, because it was mean, and you could hurt someone with it.

Ah, the lies told to maintain innocence. And to insure that they didn't get called heathens again. So her House was a little on the wild side, big deal. At least they weren't outright feral like a certain older sister's House.

Not that she'd ever say that to Martha's face. Contrary to popular belief she didn't have a death wish.

She turned her attention back to Gaines and Cross. Gaines at least looked contrite, while Cross was chewing on a toothpick in a highly petulant manner.

Right. Time to be the adult.

><><><><><><

Pons sauntered into the field that currently held the rest of his siblings, casting his gaze around like a hawk. No, a fox. Which had better eyesight? Hmm, probably the hawk. He cast his gaze around like a hawk, noting locations for tents, animals and other.

Oh, good, Cody thought ahead and recognized that this week was going to get crazy. Saved him some trouble then.

His Pack was the last to arrive. Fashionably late, of course, which let him get the full breath and scope of his family. He absently noted his Pack heading for where his House was already setting up, already making plans to catch up with other House members, before setting out to meet the rest of their family.

He, instead, strode forward, to the center of the camp, where the rest of the House leaders were no doubt gathered. Striding forward with purpose, and dignity, and strength. Hmm, maybe not the strength. He wasn't heading off to a war zone after all.

Striding forward with purpose and dignity, he made mental notes of the various Houses. More specifically, the various Houses sense of fashion. It never hurt to know after all, and, for all that they never gathered, some things were universal.

The cargo pants were definitely a favorite, with most favoring black or cameo, though there were several tans and grays that he could see. Utility belts were also getting to be fairly popular with his siblings whether they had pouches or loops though seemed to vary. And so were the tac-vests that several siblings sported. Again mostly black or cameo, but also every color imaginable.

Which brought up the color-thing-that-no-one-wanted-to-talk-about. Rather, how every House fixated on a certain color or shade to the point that every member of that House had it on them somewhere. A shirt, or hat, or bandanna were the usual culprits. It was very odd.

On the flip side it made it stupid easy to tell whose kid was whose at a glance.

Approaching the epicenter of the camp he noted the other House heads gathered. Standing together in unity, ensuring that they were able to guard the sibling who looked up to and depended on them, forever thankful...hmm, that was too much.

The others looked pretty bored anyway, internal narration could only fix so much.

“I am here, my most wonderful siblings!” Pons declared as he sauntered into the group. No, wait, he used sauntered earlier. As he swaggered into the group. “We may begin!” He declared, happily, that his family might enjoy the festival style family reunion he tricked Cody into planning.

“Gods sake, is he ever going to drop the actor stuff?” Martha muttered from next to Cody, already sounding like she was about to off someone.

“We cant start yet, we're still waiting on Rennie to get here.” Cody replied, ignoring Martha. He was a far braver man than Pons.

“No.” was out before he could stop it. “I just passed where her House was setting up. Her Pack is already unpacked. She is the least late person here.”

“Cant stand that someone is more fashionably late than you?” He couldn't quite identify who made the comment. He'd hunt them down later.

“She had a problem with one of her Pack-mates, and one of Hunter's.” Cody sounded tired. Pons didn't care at the moment.

“Hunter's right there.” He hooked a thumb at the offending brother.

“I'm staying out of it.” Hunter muttered.

“She'll be here soon. Terribly sorry she ruined your grand entrance.” Cody didn't sound sorry at all. “Besides, we're more or less finished. Day's almost out, and we all have an early start tomorrow. Everyone, get some sleep, I'll deal with Rennie when she gets here.”

Everyone else scattered until there was only Cody and Pons.

This probably wasn't about the Festival thing.

“But-” Pons didn't get to finish.

“No. Go sleep.” Cody ordered, looking, ah, fed up.

This was absolutely about festival thing.

Pons sulked back to his House, locating his Pack tent quickly. From the sound of things, everyone was bedding down for the night, even without Cody making a public announcement.

Oh well, he though as he joined his Pack in their sleeping pile, getting several drowsy greetings, he could always torment Cody tomorrow.

He didn't get the chance to doze off before the ground caved in beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm just saying this now. If I can put one of their names in on babynames.com and it comes back as an actual name that works for their Earth gender, I'm using it. Otherwise, I'm putting in a primary personality trait and picking which one sounds best
> 
> Also, Pons is absolutely a name. It's French, and means 'of the sea'.


	3. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bushes are Red  
> That tree is Blue  
> I don't know what's going on  
> Please tell me you do?

Martha Cuthwulf was one of the very few of her siblings that bothered with their last name outside of Legal reasons. With black hair and amber eyes, she was considered a beauty to most who met her. That she must be vain with her smooth hair and flawless pale skin. That, surely, she was as delicate as a flower, and left the harder work to her Pack.

Her siblings knew better.

Her siblings knew that one of the reasons she bothered with her last name was because it would remind people of wolves. Those who truly knew her would remember all she had sacrificed for her family. And most of all, they would recall that she once killed a man with her teeth and was never caught.

So when she managed to claw her way out of her Pack's tent from where it had wound up sideways, and bellowed a call to order, it was immediately obeyed. The closest of her House who'd managed to free themselves from their own over turned tents were quick to help extract her Pack's Pups (and she was absolutely murdering Neo for getting that to stick) from her own tent and herd them to where the other kids were sitting huddled at the base of a very large, very BLUE tree trunk.

She could see her House trying not to panic. Trying to calm the kids and the animals and themselves. She could see other House's trying to do the same from where she stood.

Most of all she could see the enormous trees that were wider than most houses she'd seen, and tall enough that they'd likely put skyscrapers to shame. And blue. Brilliantly, obnoxiously blue. The bushes were about waist high, some shade of red she didn't immediately recognize. The grass was purple, no other way to say it.

Nothing was familiar, nothing was RIGHT, and she could feel FearPanicWhatTheHellIsGoingOn!?! climbing up her throat, and-NO!

Panic later. Her siblings, her House, her Pack, needed her to be strong and steady.

“Get everyone clear of the tents, but try not to damage them! We'll probably still need them!” She called to a group not far from her. “Get those animals calmed down! We don't need anyone getting trampled! Make sure all the kids are alright!”

She moved steadily as she barked out orders, pulling the zipper of the tent closest to her hauling the first sibling she could reach out of the tangle of limbs. Her House was a flurry of activity, purpose keeping the panic and uncertainty at bay.

For now at least.

She dreaded later, when they would have to figure out what was going on. That was Later though, Now was for ensuring that as many of her siblings were safe as she could.

Later she would track down Cody, and the other House Leaders. Later they would work on a solution. She hoped there was a Later.

><><><><><><

It had taken hours of work, but they'd finally gotten everyone free, mostly calm, and tents pitched the way they were intended to be. They'd lost about a third of the tents to panic, so they were working on assigning temporary sleeping Packs, just to make sure no one was stuck outside when night came.

Lorna sighed as two of her brothers began arguing again over the situation, red hair catching in the sun. As the oldest sibling with an Official House (that was also the Largest House, thank you very much) you would think that she would have a little more sway than she did.

Nope.

She assumed it had something to do with the fact that almost every Adult member of her House had something to do with the Police or Security. It honestly did make sense to her, given the sheer number of times that her House had to bail out one of their siblings that happened to live in the same area as them. 

'Then again,' she mused, narrowing green eyes thoughtfully as Cody stepped in to break up their now fist fighting siblings, 'the Packs did tend to clump together where they were able, given that they had been spread all over the world.' She winced. All over Earth, anyway. The only thing that had been agreed on so far was that they weren't on Earth anymore. Either that, or she was on some strong hallucinogenics and this was all in her head.

She was kind of hoping for the hallucinogenics.

“But, what happened?” Pons voice broke her from her musing. “I'd just laid down to sleep, and the next thing I know I'm falling.”

“Earthquake.” Rennie answered, “I'd just passed into the camp with Cross and Gaines when it hit. Split the ground right under the camp.”

“How are we alive then?” Martha questioned.

“Probably the same answer for how we're in Neon Land.” Neo muttered from the side.

“What do we do then?” Pons asked, “We have all our siblings here, we need a plan.”

“We stay calm, first of all.” Cody answered. “Make sure no one is hurt, see what sort of supplies we have on hand.”

Rennie immediately handed over a small notepad. “That's all the supplies my House brought. I updated it to include the animals and as many personal possessions that could be helpful as I could.”

“Nerd.” Martha muttered as Cody took the notepad.

“Right, everyone else should make a list too. See what all we have to work with, and what we might need to ration.” Cody said as he began to look over the list. “After that we'll see what we need to do.”

At least three of her siblings looked ready to start arguing again, whether about the lists or lack of a concrete plan was up for debate.

“We at least need to cover the basics. Find a source of water, try to determine what's safe to eat, and find shelter” Rennie cut in before another fight could break out.

“I'll get my House organized into keeping watch.” Lorna stated, before anyone else had a chance to speak. “We don't know anything about where we are, and mine is the best qualified for guard duty.”

“Ha!” Neo butted in, condescendingly, as he normally does. “Just for that, I'm calling your House The Guard from now on.”

Lorna ignored him, though she was reasonably sure that they were now stuck with the name. Truthfully, she rather liked it, though she'd die before she admitted that to Neo.

“Right.” Cody said, attempting to get things back on track. “Lorna will get her House-” “The Guard!” “-on patrol duty. Martha, Neo, Rennie and Hunter. Take teams out and see whats around. Water is the priority. If you can find shelter for at least the kids and some caretakers, good. The rest of us will start getting supplies organized, and take care of the rest of the family. Try to be back before nightfall.”

This was going to be interesting.

><><><><><><

Hunter led his House through the MASSIVE trees as quickly as he dared, Terry following close behind him, making muttered observations as they went. Conway followed after, carrying most of the supplies they brought, with Cross bringing up the rear with...a sniper rifle.

Hunter decided to not ask.

They'd been walking for close to three hours, keeping careful watch around them for anything unfriendly. So far all they'd seen was some very interesting looking birds. Or bugs. It was honestly kind of hard to tell. The trees were also getting smaller, and had more variety, the farther they went. Some of them were actually recognizable colors.

“Do you hear that? Sounds like waves.” Terry said suddenly.

Hunter listened, and, yes that did sound like an ocean or large lake, off to the left.

“Come on.” He said before changing track to head for the water.

Another fifteen minutes of walking and the trees abruptly ended leading down a steep slope to green tinted water. Water that stretched out...farther than he could see.

“Whats that?” Conway asked, not at all focused on the blue/green water.

“It...looks like a building of some sort. Built into the cliffs.” Cross said as he peered down the beach at whatever caught their attention.

“If it's a building we should check it out.” Hunter said before leading the way. “There might be something useful there.”

Following the top of the hill they were on until it hit the cliffs, he noted that the ground here was flat, almost like a road. And that 'road' led between two cliffs to...well.

What looked like it was the size of a larger convenience store from a distance was actually...pretty big. The cliffs and trees having hidden the full size of the building. From what he could see it looked like the whole complex was laid out like a giant plus sign, cutting through the cliffs with ease, with huge towers and glass pyramids on top.

The wide stairs led to two massive doors that looked like they were stuck open, which allowed them easy access. Inside was indescribable. From the mosaic floor, to the decorative columns, to the massive rooms, everything about this place screamed grandeur that not even the thick layer of dust could get rid of.

More than that though, it was easily big enough to house their family. All six and a half million of them.

><><><><><><

They were Delighted.

Their Children were now Home, in the Safe Place that They had set aside for them, so they could Adjust. The Other had taken Good Care of Their Children, and had even given Gifts for their New Home.

They were so Happy. Their Children were now themselves, and not Hidden under what the Ones Who Perverted Their Laws made them. They were closer now, to achieving the Balance that They Needed.

The Fallen Light Ones, the Star Leaders, and the Others that They Bound to Their Children were Confused and Angry. They could Feel their Other Half's. They did not Understand what was happening. They would. In Time.

But not yet.

Their Children needed Peace first. Then the Fallen Light Ones would be Guided to Them. They needed to be Careful though, of which of the Fallen Light Ones met Their Children first.

They thought They knew which one, but They would Keep Watch, in case a different one proved More Worthy for the First Meeting.

It was Nearly Time, but They could not Rush, not This. They had much to Teach Their Children First. They would wait though. Wait until they had settled into the Home They had provided. Already they worked to do so. Moving the Youngest and those who had not Lasted Long before. Their Children that the Ones Who Perverted Their Laws decided were of No Use.

The First of Their Children to be killed. The ones who Needed their Siblings Help the most.

Yes. They would wait until Their Children were settled into their New Home, and then They would Teach them what they Needed to Know.

It had been So Long since They had Directly Interacted with others.

They Couldn't Wait.


	4. Viva'la Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first five weeks on an alien planet-A summery

Week 1

All of the House Leadership was gathered in one of the larger windowed rooms on the third floor of their new home, (the first floor was easily 30 ft tall) overlooking the front 'gate'. In the past few days they had succeeded in mapping out most of the middle and some of the upper floors, (some could only be accessed by what looked like an elevator, and no one wanted to get stuck in what was no doubt the largest basement in existence if their flashlight batteries died, given that they hadn't found anything that looked like a generator room yet) getting everyone settled into their own House sections, (with enough rooms that everyone could have their own if they chose to. Most chose not to) and established a safe place to gather fresh water, (since, apparently they were next to a body of salt water) with round the clock teams working to replenish the makeshift water troughs they set up for the animals, and whatever was needed for cooking.

(They also discussed that strange marks that had shown up on all of them, different shapes and colors twisting over skin in unique ways. As far as they knew there were all different. Most complained that it looked like a toddler got bored and scribbled on them.)

The current topic of debate?

Farming.

“We don't know anything about this...planet. If we try to grow something from whatever seeds were able to get from the food we have, it might die.” Monk pointed out, like the rest of them weren't aware.

“The soils fine.” Neo insisted, “There's food here we can safely harvest and eat, while we're growing crops, but if we don't get those started, then we'll die.”

“How are you even sure that what we can gather here won't kill us?” Martha asked.

Neo looked shifty. The younger House Leaders perked up.

“Neo.” Cody sighed the sigh of someone who was done awhile ago.

“Be right back.” Neo responded, and left the room.

The rest of them watched him go.

“On a less depressing note,” Pons started, ignoring the glares multiple siblings threw at him, “since we determined that the grass doesn't kill the animals,” because they couldn't have stopped all of them from eating it if they tried, “there are these airlock looking doors that open out into tunnels. They lead to all sorts of plateaus and valleys, filled with grass and water. Should be simple enough for taking care of the bulk of them.”

“Well, at least there's that.” Martha muttered.

Neo slipped back in with a younger brother practically vibrating behind him.

“This is Ambel.” Neo stated flatly, before turning o the younger. “Go ahead.” He said, slightly more gently. (More gently than most of them had ever heard him be.)

“Guys, GUYS, your not going to believe this place! I've only found two plants that want to kill you, and the dirt is perfect for farming, it tastes like nitrogen, so farming will be easy, and just abut everything is safe to eat! Just not the ones that look like miniature watermelons, or the one that looks like someone spray painted a banana electric pink, but GUYS this place is the ABSOLUTE best thing!” 

A brief point of silence.

“Tastes like.” Monk didn't ask.

“Why.” That was Lorna.

“He mentioned farming twice.” Pons cheerfully pointed out.

Rennie had that look in her eyes that promised mayhem. Or an attempt to poach a sibling from another House. Neo noticed.

“Thank you, Ambel. You can go back to whatever it was you were doing.” Neo dismissed while maintaining eye contact with Rennie.

Rennie smiled sweetly.

It fooled no one.

“So,” Cody stated flatly, “I guess that means we need to organize people to haul dirt.”

No one volunteered.

Cody sighed.

><><><><><><

Week 2

Lorna stood in front of the store room on the first floor keeping watch as several siblings carefully extracted any and all solar panels and generators they came across. Because apparently some of her siblings couldn't stand to be without power.

The generators were being moved to a large room adjacent to the balcony that she'd been assured was the best place to start setting up the solar panels. At least this way they had some power.

She idly stepped aside when a group of ten year old's rounded the corner at a full sprint, a six month old puppy ecstatically chasing them. She wondered if she should bother trying to enforce any sort of 'no running in the halls' rule before disregarding it. The building was big enough it shouldn't be a problem in the area's where the hallways were wide enough to move a 747 airplane through.

So far they had determined that each of the four 'wings' of the building had the massive doors in them, but only two were accessible from out side. The one they were using as a front door, and the other which lead down to a secluded beach.

Many of their siblings were already taking advantage of this to put out fishing nets and dig salt pits into the stone ledges as the path wound down from the Temples steps.

And yes, she realized that no one could agree what the monstrously huge building was, but a Temple just felt right to her. The same way that her House calling themselves The Guard had resonated so deeply.

She wondered if something in the air was making her feel sentimental.

Another group of teenage siblings walked passed carrying different books, binders and other school type supplies. Probably moving them to one of the smaller (but still ridiculously large) rooms that was deemed suitable for teaching. She had already claimed several rooms for her House, on grounds that they were the ones guarding all the entrances and patrolling the hallways. 

Focused on keeping the others safe so they could get other work done.

An infuriated shriek followed by the sounds of a fight breaking out caused her to sigh, even as she turned towards the altercation.

Yeah, this was her life now. Keeping her siblings from murdering each other.

><><><><><><

Week 3

Pons stared at the sapling.

“It was planted last week?” he asked the sister next to him, one of Cody's.

“Yes.” Came the thoroughly tired reply.

“The rest were planted at the same time?” He glanced quickly to the other saplings he could see. Twelve of them total.

“Everything in this room was planted on the same day.” The young woman confirmed.

Pons frowned. The sapling refused to be cowed.

“How many?” He questioned.

“One fifty in total.”

He tilted his head.

The image didn't change.

“I'll be the first to admit I don't know much about gardening,” He said slowly, “but isn't it supposed to take awhile for this to happen?”

'This' being the waist-high sapling in front of him. The others were varying heights, though roughly the same size. One was taller than he was.

“It should take months.” Came the confirmation. “They were all seeds.”

“So, why are only some of them growing fast?”

“I don't know.”

“Who else has access to them?”

“A few others with gardening experience, and some of the kids who want to help. All the other gardeners are split between the different greenrooms.”

“Greenrooms?” He shot her a confused look.

She cringed. “Sorry, it's what we've been calling the rooms with the grow beds and glass ceilings.”

He nodded, before focusing back on the sapling. It continued to cheerfully defy all logic.

He was struck with a sudden thought “Is this happening anywhere else?”

She gave him a very tired look.

He winced in sympathy.

The sapling continued to sit there undaunted.

><><><><><><

Week 4

Cody stood in front of a group of more tech minded siblings in one of the (ridiculously large) 'basement' rooms that they'd managed to light through a series of solar panels and flood lights.

“You're sure?” He questioned.

“Absolutely.” Terry responded not looking up from the pad she was working on. “This is, without a doubt, a water treatment facility. The system still works. We tested it already. We just need to open the intake valve to let water in, and we can start cleaning the system out.”

“How so?” Cody questioned.

“We let the tanks,” she gestured vaguely at the fifty foot tanks standing in neat rows, “fill, then we 'backwash' the system out. Might need to do it two or three times to be safe.”

“How long will that take?”

Terry looked up from her tablet and squinted at him. “It depends on how quickly the system can take in water. This isn't technology any of us have seen before, none of can read whats written anywhere in this facility,” which had caused more headaches than anything else so far, “so we're having to guess. I'd say a week, two at the very most. Then this place will have running water.”

Cody glanced at the system cautiously, unsure, but something in him was insistent that it would be alright, and this should be started as soon as possible.

He finally nodded to Terry. “you'd best get started then.”

><><><><><><

Week 5

Rennie was lost.

(That was fine though. Martha's House regularly ran patrol routes through the forest surrounding their home.)

It wasn't even her fault she was lost. She was scouting with her Pack, Gaines and Jesse were arguing, (again) and thus distracting the rest of the Pack so that no one reacted fast enough when the ground gave in beneath her.

Her Pack had, in her not at all unbiased opinion, flailed abut like chickens as she tumbled down the cliff side.

Funny what your mind latches onto whilst panicking.

So here she was, lost, staring into the mouth of a cave that something was urging her to enter. A dark, deep, possibly occupied cave.

A dark, deep, possibly occupied cave that might lead her back out the the other side of the cliffs.

…

Ah well, nothing ventured nothing gained.

She shouldered her pack a little high and stepped into the cave.

All around her erupted into stars and song.

She came partially back to herself in the freakishly large building that they called home, in a room she didn't recognize, surrounded by worried siblings, (her Pack, and Cody, and Martha, AND-) shouldered past Cody because she N E E D E D-

She snatched a box off the shelf, (need THIS piece, but not THAT one) and started working her way deeper into the room grabbing things at random, (not random, theirs) until she had a small collection of junk-

-and bee-lined for the tables because that was where the tools were. Upended her box and grabbed the tools, (I don't know what these are-we know how to use them) Cody tried to grab her arm, pull her away. (NO)

Something shoved Cody (big brother SafeProtectLove) away, Rennie followed the Voice and put the pieces together to make a metal tub of some sort, and took the Crystal (singing and shining like a star) from her pocket (how did that get there?) and placed it in the tube and closed it up and-

Cody retched her around, she blinked, the Voice gone.

“Can you hear me? Rennie please.” Cody sounded terrified. Cody wasn't allowed to sound that way, he was her big brother.

“What-?” Her voice cracked. A wave of exhaustion hit her hard, she listed forward.

Cody pulled her close, snapped something over her head.

Her hand still clutched the metal tube. She stared at it blankly. Smooth and silver, with a black grip and button, beneath which was a stylized pair of...rabbit ears maybe? Or some sort of eyes. The whole thing confused her.

It was IMPORTANT and Familiar but she didn't know why.

She felt a pull toward the button (away from A L I I T) pressed, and-

Royal blue lit up the room around them, forming a sword of some sort with her tube as the hilt. (Something pressed against the back of her mind in OneTogetherProtectDefendOneAndSame.)

'Pretty~' was all her mind managed before she passed out to the further distress of her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, first things first, Ambel is not mine. His name is Lickit and I borrowed him from The Soft Wars verse by Project0506. its a bit of a read, and getting longer, but I highly recommend it.
> 
> Secondly, I apologize that this is mostly time skip, but it was this or another eight or so chapters before things really got interesting so...yeah.
> 
> Lastly, any questions, or if I messed something up, let me know. It's been years since I've written this much so I'm out of practice, and I'm still on some strong pain meds after my trip to the hospital so, I might (Probably) missed something.


	5. Update, kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry.

Right, so as some of you may know I had surgery a few weeks ago, someone screwed something up, and I've been having... issues since. Few days ago I had a minor relapse. I'm fine. The doctor said to take it easy and I have been.

My roommates have been helping with that, to the point that one of them has confiscated my laptop. I am currently in negotiations to get it back, so I can finish and post the next chapter. And no , she's not a bad person, she just panics easily and thinks she's helping. My other two roommates are trying to talk her down.

So... yeah. That's why I haven't updated yet. I'm working on it. Any questions, just ask.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
